Recuerdo lo que pasamos juntos
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Castilla León recuerda los momentos que pasa con su hermana Madrid en una noche en la está borracho. La canción del fic es Yubiwa de Maaya


Autora. hala ya se que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics y estoy en ello lo juro. Pero esque escuchando una canción se me ha venido a la mente como se tomaría castila la Mancha que Madrid se separase de él.

bueno disfrútenlo

----------------

_Yo soy muy feliz al lado de Madrid, la quiero muchísimo y se que ella me quiere a mí, aunque sea como es de cascarrabias. Recuerdo cuando nos bañábamos juntos, ella siempre volvía sucia de jugar con mamá Lovino, su faldita azul siempre con girones y la cara con restos de barro, y siempre en el pelo algunas hojas o algunas piedrecitas._

_**Despues de tanto caminar**_

_**en este lugar**_

_**distancia y tiempo lo borró**_

_**y vivo en soledad**_

_**puedo sonreir, es fácil de hacer**_

_**y así poder dar un paso más**_

_**pero aveces querría abandonar**_

_**ah...**_

_._

_Recuerdo que siempre que volvías a casa me abrazabas y me dabas un besito en los labios inocente, como el que se dan los hermanos y me tomabas de la mano para ir juntos a pasear, mientras papá y Lovino hacían cosas de mayores, que algún día yo esperaba hacer contigo, era algo tan feliz tener tu cuerpecito entre mis brazos. Como extraño esa sensación._

_**Sí una huella has dejado en mi**_

_**yo te daré mi amor**_

_**a cualquier cima subiré por estar junto a ti**_

_**y por fin así, no desesperar**_

_**te quiero llevar muy dentro**_

_**para sentir todo tu calor **_

_También puedo recordar la cara de angustia que tenías cuando Lovino fue raptado por Turquía y papá, León y yo tuvimos que ir a por él mientras tu te quedabas con Andalucía y Cataluña, por aquel entonces tu y Catalina os llevabais bien, no entiendo que os pasó. La guerra contra los otomanos se prolongó mucho, pues teníamos dos guerras, una contra los musulmanes en casa y otra contra los turcos por el dominio de Italia de Sur. Cataluña tambien se nos unió y la lucha fue más facil. Cuando volví con Lovino te nos lanzaste a los brazos y nos abrazaste. Esa noche declaré a Madrid como mía como papá hizo con Italia Romano_

_**"Valiente es ser sincera, vivo para que puedas creer en mi"**_

_**Estaré junto a ti**_

_**no te escondas de mi**_

_**lo que sientes hoy, fuerte es**_

_**te llenará**_

_Un nuevo rey llegó Felipe segundo, y te hizo capital, tu ya no requerías de mi protección , te hicieron más grande e instauraron en ti muchos monumentos y ampliaron otros que la gente de tía Susana dejó en tu casa._

_Papá te ayudó a construir tu casa, pues siempre habías vivido en la mía, ese momento de verte abandonar la puerta me destrozó el corazón. Al menos eras todavía parte de mi y no una Comunidad Autónoma, pero tu querías separarte, así que para que no me olvidases te di la diadema blanca._

_**Buscaremos un destino que no va acabar**_

_**con tu mano en la mia**_

_**solo no estás**_

_Pasaron los años, y aunque siempre venías a mi casa te quedabas con papá en la tuya, sufrimos miles de invasiones, pero sin duda la que peor te sentó fue la de los franceses, muchas personas que vivían en ti murieron a manos de tío Francis y tu diadema se tiñó con el rojo de su sangre, pero nos incitaste a luchar y a independizarnos de los franceses que estaba abusando de su poder._

_Después de eso nos bañaríamos juntos como tiempo atrás._

_**Siempre mirando a los demas pensando que quiza,**_

_**tratan de hacernos cambiar**_

_**pero quienes realmente están a tu alrededor**_

_**son los que piensan que tienes un gran valor**_

_**sientélo así**_

_Pero llegó el temido día, tu te hiciste por fin una comunidad autónoma y te independizaste de mi, tuvimos una buena pelea porque yo no quería dejarte ir, te quería más que a nada en este mundo, y tu lo sabías pero era lo que el jefe y el pueblo quería. No pude hacer nada y tu tampoco._

_**Estaré junto a ti**_

_**es algo para dos**_

_**no nos detendrán**_

_**ni renunciar a nuestro amor**_

_Y aquí estoy dandole a la bebida un rato, parezco Gilbert cuando se junta con papá y tío Francis. Estoy ahogando mis penas en licor desde hace mucho, pero tu no lo sabes, estás siempre hablando con el jefe de Iván por no se que historias, por ende estás siempre con el ruso. Valla mierda_

_**Un destino que**_

_**para dos tenga un buen final**_

_**con tu mano en la mia**_

_**no te olvides de mi amor**_

_**nunca...**_

_**y el amor esta en tu interior**_

_**sólo no estás...**_

_-Mateo, vamos a casa-dijiste con un tono dulce, y yo sin poderlo remediar me puse a llorar en tus brazos._


End file.
